


See You Around

by ReminiscentLullaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReminiscentLullaby/pseuds/ReminiscentLullaby
Summary: It's raining, and Nathalie has to walk home.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	See You Around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October and posted it to Tumblr, but because I haven't written/updated anything in a few weeks, I figured I'd put it here as well. I know I can't be the only one hungry for a Gabenath umbrella scene.

She’s just out of university. The last few months of looking for a job have been unsuccessful for whatever reason. She knows she’s capable. She knows she’s qualified. She’s smart and disciplined and has a tireless work ethic. This shouldn’t be so hard for her.

She’s alone. New in the city and has yet to make any friends. Where would she even find them? She doesn’t have coworkers yet. Her roommate treats her like she barely exists. But maybe she prefers that. Better than a roommate that asks too many questions. _Where are you from? What’s your family like? Do you miss them?_ She could do without talking about any of that. For the rest of her life.

Now she’s on a street corner. The sky had been clear when she left the apartment, but by the time her interview was finished, the clouds had gathered and the rain was coming down. Perhaps a reflection of how quickly everything had gone south. She can’t even explain it. It doesn’t matter. Another failed interview over with and she has to walk home in the pouring rain, without an umbrella. Her wet hair clings to the sides of her face. Her purse is surely ruined. Her shoes might be salvageable, as long as she’s careful.

She’s had worse days.

A breeze shoots by and she folds her arms, shivering. Even a raincoat would have been helpful, but the chiffon blouse she’s wearing, the only one she has, is soaked through. She grits her teeth. Taps her foot. The light is taking forever. A few cars roll by and she’s careful not to stand in the way of rainwater splashing up onto the sidewalk.

Tea would remedy this, she thinks. Tea and a nap.

But she would wake up and have to start all over again. What it would be next time? Arriving late? Wardrobe malfunction? Spilled coffee?

She bites her lip, tries to stop the building of tears in her eyes. Though, perhaps it doesn’t make a difference. She is already drenched.

And then suddenly, the rain stops. Except she can still hear it on the pavement around her, see it pelt against the ground like tiny silver bullets. And a shadow has come over her body. She glances up.

An umbrella.

A man stands beside her, his arm extended, face solemn and sympathetic. “Take it,” he says, nodding the handle at her.

She stares at him. She knows this man. His light blonde hair and storm-blue eyes. She knows him only because she follows the world of fashion. It’s always been a hobby of hers. He’s up-and-coming. Critics call his work contemporary but sophisticated, and they call him a genius. His name is Gabriel Agreste.

She shakes her head. “Oh no. I couldn’t.”

“Please,” he insists. “You look like you could use it more than I. Chiffon isn’t a pleasant thing to get wet.”

“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” She takes the umbrella anyway, holds it low over her head so she can barely see his face. He moves his hand into the pocket of his jacket. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “This means a lot. It was a rough day.”

He nods. “You’re welcome. I’m Gabriel Agreste.”

“I know.” He looks at her and she blushes. “I mean - I know. I love your work, Mr. Agreste.” She quickly extends her hand to him. “I’m Nathalie Sancoeur.”

He shakes it. “And what do you do, Miss Sancoeur?”

“I -“ She pulls her hand back and turns away, embarrassment only growing. “I’m looking for work currently.”

“I see.”

There’s a silence. Nathalie realizes she had been standing there much longer than she has needed to. The light has changed and changed back already. She feels like a fool.

A car then pulls up in front of the street corner, and Mr. Agreste waves.

She tries to hand him back the umbrella. “Here. Thanks again.”

“Keep it, Miss Sancoeur.” Then, he reaches inside his breastpocket and pulls out a business card. It’s wet but it’s legible, with his name and phone number. “And take this. If you’d ever be interested in working in the world of fashion, give me a call.”

She accepts the card, speechless. She lifts the umbrella to peer at his face. He isn’t smiling, but his gaze is earnest and bright and staring into hers.

“Perhaps I’ll see you around, Miss Sancoeur.”

He gets into the back seat of the car. Nathalie watches as it pulls away from the corner and disappears into the rainy city somewhere.

She glances down at the card. 

“Perhaps I’ll see you around, Mr. Agreste.”


End file.
